pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Metagross
|border = |name='Metagross' |jname=(メタグロス Metagross) |image=376Metagross.png |ndex=376 |evofrom=Metang |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= MEH-tuh-gross |hp=80 |atk=135 |def=130 |satk=95 |sdef=90 |spd=70 |total=600 |species=Iron Leg Pokémon |type= / |height=5'03" |weight=1212.5 lbs. |ability=Clear Body Light Metal (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=Genderless }} Metagross (Japanese: メタグロス Metagross) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. This particular Pokémon is the strongest -type. Unlike other -types, Metagross is invulnerable to -type or -type attacks. However, Metagross is vulnerable to -type attacks. Special Abilities Metagross are made up of two Metangs that fused together. It has four brains which are all linked together as one by a complex neural network with the intelligence to solve highly complex equations faster than a super-computer. In the game, Metagross has the ability "Clear Body", which prevents any of its stats from being lowered. Evolution Metagross is the evolved form of Metang as of level 45, and is the final evolutionary form of Beldum. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Metang |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Metang |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Metang |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Metang |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Metang |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Evolve Metang |Trozei=Phobosphere Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Metang |PMD2=Aegis Cave (Rock Chamber) |Ranger1=Go-Rock Squad Base |Ranger2=Evolve Metang |PPWii=Cavern Zone }} Pokédex Entries | name=Metagross| ruby=Metagross has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This Pokémon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs. | sapphire=Metagross is the result of two Metang achieving fusion. When hunting, this Pokémon pins the prey to the ground under its massive body. It then eats the helpless victim using the large mouth on its stomach. | emerald=Metagross has four brains that are joined by a complex neural network. As a result of integration, this Pokémon is smarter than a supercomputer. | firered=It is formed by two Metang fusing. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer.| leafgreen=It is formed by two Metang fusing. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer.| diamond=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer.| pearl=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer.| platinum=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer.| heartgold=It folds its four legs when flying. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer.| soulsilver=It folds its four legs when flying. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer.| black=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer.| white=Metang combined to form it. With four brains, it has the intelligence of a supercomputer.| }} Trivia *Metagross is the heaviest non-legendary Pokémon, at a weight of 1212.5 lbs. *Metagross is the only Genderless Pseudo Legendary Pokémon. *Metagross is the only Pseudo Legendary Pokémon that can't learn any -type moves other than Hidden Power. Origins It is based off mech spiders. Name Origin Metagross' name may be derived from the word metal and the French word gros, which means "big". Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Body style 11 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon